


A Day In the School of Elements and Magic - Short abstract from the Elements and Magic book

by ElementalOne



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Magic - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalOne/pseuds/ElementalOne
Summary: Gwynedd a child of many wonders knows many secrets of yet he has yet to unlock, but first he must realize who he really is he is not an ordinary school kid. Only when his life is threatened by a dark wizard does his journey into magic start. When it starts he ends going on a journey of twists and turns. A journey, which has no truth, he must prepare quickly to protect both the one he loves and defeat the evil Lord Tusten. What he finds is something, far more sinister at work and if he is not quick then everyone he knows including Alice the one he loves will not be the same again. They will be puppets to a world of time domination. Can he save the world? In this tempest journey, where the true evil has already started the changing of time and very soon there work will be complete and the world will be theirs.





	1. Chapter 1 – Life At the Hell School

Gwynedd looked up he awoke out of bed harshly his alarm clock seemed to send sirens in his head and a deathly shock straight to his heart. No way! He said he woke up from slumber as though he was shot in the head and he clasped against the ground bewildered by the time. He gave it a second glance 8:00 am, how? He only went to sleep it seemed like a few minutes ago?

 

Please no! He yelled as he made his way to the alarm clock, please! Give me a second chance, no was the answer. It sounded like a siren burst sending aches to his brain he scrambled towards the clock and managed to press the snooze button. Then he lay on his bed trying to ignore the alarm clock as he fell straight back to slumber. Only minutes later the sound retracted in his head will someone please turn off the alarm? I want to sleep no, no! He cried as he sleepwalked across to the alarm and turned it off.

 

Then at last he fell to bed, when he awoke next his energy was restored he heard the harsh sound of thunder, he yelped yes he had missed half his day at school it was 1:00 pm now. He grinned his teachers will be a doing a full search by now contacting everyone that he was living with, sending down ground staff to take him to school. But he was not at home in fact for the past, four years he had been taking on a new life. A life of working with his grandma running the most popular hair salon in town, little did he know that he was being observed.

 

The customers all wanted fancy cuts and prestigious cuts for all sorts of occasions from weddings, parties, ceremonies to funerals and just for fun. This was not just a salon, upon entrance to the saloon sitting down on the chair would then send an ultraviolet light through the persons scalp, as it then connects to information about the persons preferences. This was done by recording information about the person through DNA producing their names and history. Within seconds the barber could make a fantastic new style 200% suited towards the person.

 

Gwynedd watched as the last customer Stuart walked out of the salon he was ecstatic and pleasantly surprised he had only come for a basic style, but with no extra money he was given world class celebrity style that suited him to a tea. It was that stunning look, that no one could argue the toss thought Gwynedd as he watched on. He was distracted by a shadowy figure sitting at the back of the salon he had been there all day, he made no sign of movement he just sat and observed then he strolled out of the barbers just as it was closing time 9 pm.

 

Then as the store closed it happened, the shadowy character seemed to come to life. Within seconds there was sparks of light and Gwynedd was on the floor unconscious and unable to move. Grandma Davis looked on she was fending off the hooded person, until eventually he evaporated through a portal; just as the police were called in after some strange noises they heard nearby. It was so inconspicuous, thought Grandma Davis. She was approaching 100 years old now, she possessed the most valuable secret she was immune to ageing. All this time she had played along with Gwynedd making it look like she was weak and frail, but today he will discover the full truth and that he was no longer safe here. If he stayed here any longer with her, his life would be in great danger she regretted her choice but knew it had to be done. She quickly carried him up, placed a nearby portal and opened up the entrance to the old shadowy hills were the boy had grown up in the most boring village in town. Nothing exciting happened here no one would even look twice to commit a crime here it was all a routine. The neighbours were like clockworks, robots that patrolled around 24 hours, but here he will be safe she said he has a good family, but also his worst fear school and how boring he had found school.

 

She knocked on the door to his house and was instantly greeted by Lady Sassy, she was the landlord of the town, but also the mother of the child, before he ran away of boredom. How much Gwynedd had fought to escape? That day, that perilous day he left, sacrificing all he had. The only person he ever liked and her name was Alice, she was the only person who made life extraordinary even at its dullest. His mistake daunts him, he never wanted to return that day in school, them bullies they mocked him and made him weak and feeble, whilst they took Alice and locked her up in a haunted mansion. He tried and tried to get her out, but it was the horrid creatures of the night known as the werewolf, where she was seen by snapped apart and ate alive. No one ever entered the manor itself and survived the journey. That night the bullies that bought her life to an end were met, by their own deaths too her death had been avenged, but the pain of the loss had filled him with much guilt. If only he would have stood up for himself and fought them then she would have been still alive.

 

Grandma Davis unpacked the child as a special package then she explained to Lady Sassy, as she sat him on the cove nearby and bought in some medicine. Then she mixed it together and brewed up a potion. She explained it is I fear too late she said, we ran into one of the dark wizards I fear it was one of the Lords death gods, how he found him I have no idea she said? As she cried, I could not think of anywhere else to go, but here where the child had no hope. I knew only you could protect him from the lord. Lord Tusten said Lady Sassy, ever since he broke out of the courtyards of pure fear after, he tried to kill the child and destroy everything in town. Alice was his daughter he was completely heartbroken and the result has turned him into something brutally evil, something beyond this earth.

 

Grandma Davis spoke, you were the last resort your power sent him away that night and never to return that love, that was shattered was left in pieces sending him away far, far away. He did not want to kill you Lady Sassy, but he knew if he would have stayed then he knew that sacrifice he made on that day prevents him from coming anywhere near you again. That memory of the life said Lady Sassy will be reborn by the child again, yes said Grandma Davis, but I feel not for too long. There is a great host of energy portraying around the child, I do think with your help he will eventually break out and be free.

 

Gwynedd suddenly woke he had never slept better he had images of dreams where he would one day become someone with great power, he will be a teacher for the world. He will be someone who will change the course of education and life, away from boredom into a world of endless possibility. He stirred then looked at his alarm it was time to get up and get ready. Then a shock impulse hit him, where was he? He had not seen this place for over four years, but he knew it so well. It was the home of his mother, the Lady of the town. Ever since the Lord escaped and Alice died he had not set on this place again, he walked out of the room and was immediately greeted by Lady Sassy. She started by saying he just survived the worst attack from a dark wizard, your Grandma has agreed you are not safe and sent you straight back. This time she said as Gwynedd tried to run down the stairs this time there is no escape, if you tried to your life will be in danger, I have protected you by imprisoning you to these grounds and the school. But in return I shall bring the worldly pleasures to you this time I will make it right for you. My task shall now be to make your life come true, but you must promise that you will not put yourself in harm's way again and that you will finish your education get good grades and make your mummy proud.

 

I promise he said his voice retraced the building courthouse, good said Lady Sassy now quickly get ready have your breakfast and get ready school will start in 45 minutes and today we are going a different way.

He finished getting ready it was 8:55 am, there was no chance he could get to school in five minutes, really he said. Lady Sassy just gave him a glance and said prepare yourself for a new life, as she summoned a door, a door to be opened in her house; then she made a grapple in mid-air pointing towards the school. As she opened and closed certain locations they hung on and she yanked against the speed and momentum as its toll was deathly, they were travelling at thousands of miles per hour. Their entrance onto the school looked like the end of the world, just before impact the speed dropped right down and the flight hit a cushioned landing straight onto the ground. 8:58 and he was in school, now as the lady covered up the entranced they strolled towards the entrance. The headmistress was outside and she said, come on quickly! Get in! It is time for school and oh and how much you have been missed. Do not worry we will hammer it out of you boy, you will work hard quickly! Mr Simons is waiting and as you know he does not wait too long.

 

Gwynedd rushed up the stairs and into class just as it hit 9:00 am. Well, well said Mr Simons and where have you been? Not to mention the school guards, we sent out and the hundreds of teachers trying to work out where you could be and here you are. Quickly! Boy take the book their and start reading.

 

Then it was the worst lesson of them all, it was the English lesson, okay then class said the teacher today we are going to look at poetry. The lesson was filed with boredom the teacher talked and talked sending everybody to sleep. Then he would slap the people falling asleep and humour them with more boredom. His words were seemingly making no sense, it had sounded like he was rehearsing in loud chants of an unknown computer language, speaking as fast a machine and he would not stop until everybody in the class would fall asleep. Then he would go around waking everyone up again, until the end of the lesson. By which time everybody was rushing out of the classroom, trying to escape the professor. As then he would drag them back in questioning them before they could leave, it was torture to see who could stay awake the longest competition.

 

Gwynedd had been so absorbed by his boredom he failed to see the other person in the middle of the room. The person that appeared half way in and just sat there, no one even seemed to know he was there. His purpose was complete he had made his next selection for the magic school and his name was Gwynedd.


	2. Chapter 2 – The Six Artifacts

Back at home Gwynedd lied down in bed, the memories and torments of school hitting him hard it was a long trance. Lady Sassy had come back home and she had gifts now from the outer world take this she said, wow what is it said the boy? It is a gun, which can shape your environment you know about the portal gun, do you not from the portal game? Well this thing is real, it may not fire portals but it has the ability of breaking up the environment and forming new openings similar to portals, take it and use it. Oh and this this is your map, learn to use it properly and you will become a master of protecting yourself. This is the magic map in essence its ability to record magic activity and magically souls is immaculate, it has a range of up to 10,000 km, any activity done is traced. Green activity shows a positive light for positive magic and effects, red shows dark or forbidden magic which you must never be near and grey signifies a magic arena which you can use for your own benefit, look around and try to understand it.

 

Wait said Gwynedd this is showing a hidden basement, in the house 3 blocks from here yes she said it shows you information about all buildings. Their layout and all about landscape, openings and where openings can be made and any potential shortcuts too take time to explore. Obviously you will not be able to just walk in to someone's house this is where you can use the gun. Remember you are grounded from leaving this house but not from exploring using any special weapons or objects given.

 

Oh and be careful Gwynedd the map only shows you what your mind has already opened up, be prepared she said as Gwynedd nodded and fired up the gun. That's it said Lady Sassy now just feel your way through the material and find the right opening there we go she said. Now go through and enjoy, the words enjoy rattled in his heart, as the sight before he caught him out by surprise. He was inside a burning house, from the exterior there was no sign of it, but from this view sideways it was visible this was no ordinary fire. There was a child in the room, the child was agitated and was motioning for Gwynedd to leave, then came a voice only one needs to die here he said, in a low whimpering voice the voice radiated oh my it was Lord Tusten. Within moments the child was turned to ashes and then the number one hundred and one appeared, followed by a message. This town will no longer feel safe, I am now again after Gwynedd anybody that stands in the way will die, bring him to me to end this suffering.

 

Gwynedd was stunned this was supposed to be safe haven and yet this was the 101st victim claimed, how come nobody knew? He had to get back right away and warn Lady Sassy, before he could get back in. There was something strange going on Lady sassy, seemed to be dizzy and in a trance. She was saying please let him go! You know I will not yet you touch him, you can kill me if you want but Gwynedd will always be under my protection. The Lord swished at her and sent her crashing against the wall. Gwynedd came in and said are you ok, what is happening here? The house I just went was attacked by the Lord, yes said the Lady I know, I sent you there to see what was really going on. You see at first I did not want to alarm you but then when I gave you the gun and the map something clicked within, I do not know how much you know about the great six artifacts. In legends 100 years ago there was 6 items, with these items magic could be undone you have two of them, the lord has one and I have one. You see the one I have is like a barrier, which is formed from the sacrifice that was made. This magic barrier can only be undone by true love.

 

You have the sight through the map, the map gives you true vision of what to expect, it helps you to predict danger and through your gun you can set up different dimensions in time. By going through space and time you can make holography come alive. If these six 6 items are ever put together, then a powerful ancient magic will be unlocked, one that has not been seen for many years. Once unleashed, the person will be immortal they will become the very thing itself magic, through its energy. In the wrong hands, this energy can destroy galaxies and galaxies. For many years men have been trying to find all of them, but never have they succeeded.

 

How is he attacking our town without anyone knowing? The answer to that comes from the object he has is a called an energy focuser. What happens is that the target can project against a target which may be nowhere near them through telekinesis. They then can act with the environment even if they are not there, this will then cause physically changes to the actual environment depending on what they do.

 

This is how he set the fire, through the energy focuser. The target of the energy focuser was in that part of the room, this is where the damage happened. It is a clever tool, which can secretly wipe out anything in its path, what amazed me most was that you could see it, I never expected that you would be able to locate it with your sight. So it's correct then maybe it is time for you to prepare for a long journey, a journey in which you must destroy the Lord.

 

But before we proceed in order for you to succeed on your quest I want you to meet a very important person her name is Dalek. She has an investigation task for you to solve, can you see the purple on the map this means someone needs help in a job? Go off and see what she wants now, as Gwynedd moved on towards the mansion, he was instantly greeted by an old women. She seemed pleased to see him and said at last we meet weird things have been going on this mansion. Some say it is a poltergeist trashing up the place, but I believe there is something far more sinister at work here come in let me show you around. This is Charlie she said as they swept across the hallway across to the kitchen.

 

Then she went through rooms and rooms, until finally getting to the locked room. She then said this room has been locked for over 50 years, can you see any sign of tempering? No, said Gwynedd. Well she said take a look through these binoculars, these are not just any binoculars you will see through here how much an object has been changed, when it happened? The effect of the change and what caused it. Gwynedd came out and said someone tried to electrify the node and get in through by creating a small latch hole through the door. That is correct said, Dalek but why would someone want to get in do you think? To get to something of high importance said Gwynedd. Exactly she replied you see, I found these binoculars from the person who attempted to steal this, she said as she was moving closer to the table.

 

Would you believe it though they were after a book, a book which showed many memories that is right memories, with these memories it is possible to go back and forward in time. This book could change the fate of events, it could be rewritten if I would not have got to the binoculars by chance then the book would have been lost forever. Look here, unfortunately I cannot let you keep it, the book of memories cannot be kept by anybody it can only be stored with its own ancient relics. It is for this reason this book is so vulnerable, it has no hiding place and has had millions of owners. Now the question is who is trying to do this? Normally I would make you do detective work to find out, but with the help of the binoculars, it is possible to see who did it. Yes that is right she said, William yep the gatekeeper, why he would be involved? Many years ago William and the Lord had granted the death of one child Alice, yes that is right he wanted to kill her, but the lady had stopped this.

 

In them times he was a servant and William was the ruler, whilst the lady was also a servant. William at that time was killing off children that were not boys, but the problem was the Lord was blessed with a girl, this came as no blessing. As they had been ordered to kill her, they hid her away at one cost they were indebted to the snatchers. They spared her life at a terrible expense; if they met her again they would torture her and make her forget who she was. Then of course you were born and you knew nothing about your sister, but as the king was demolished and flawed eventually by the Lord. This is the time then Alice came out of hiding, this is when you started to love, but then the curse happened the snatchers were now entitled to take the child and torture her. You see the Lord was angry not only at you, but at himself, he feels useless and defeated. That is why he has never come here physically again. He only tries through objects you see, the Lady herself is the barrier nothing can get through as you already know she cannot only stop something from escaping but also prevent people from coming in too. The barrier is a special person who is not affected by time, but by energy they do not age or crumble and they live the full life of the universe until their job is complete and the world is safe.


	3. Chapter 3 beginning of a new school

Finally Dalek said, it is time for you to go home now, Gwynedd fired up the gun and went straight back home, not knowing his motions were all being tracked by a young boy. At home Lady Sassy filled him in with the rest she started to say. There were three residents at the mansion you went to Andrew, Charlie and William. Many years ago when William was the King, they all worked for him, they were enslaved to be his men. They would do his killings for him William was a very crude King, as you know he killed all baby girls. His power came from the world’s desperate cry for a leader who could shape the wars. Due to his intentions this had led to mankind’s instability and its needs for destruction were fuelled.

 

All three of them were royal blood William, Charlie and Andrew all had the visions of leadership they were all fit for the crown. As part of the ceremony to see who would be fittest there was a tri-tournament in which the leader would have avoid the ambush. On that sad night only William succeeded the others were taken back for major injuries, nobody knew what happened that night all we know is that, William had done something to them to weaken them to become the King.

 

As you already know the Lord and I were both slaves, in them times the King enslaved everyone for their money, but it was Charlie that had the answers. He had a weakness that could be exploited and he knew the truth which he spread around, that the king had changed fate by spreading lies and deceit. In fact he found out much of the information about the wars was twisted and that people were told wrong information to gain his trust. But one day after the minister found out the king and his workers, yes Andrew and Charlie were all taken into this mansion here with the charm of the book. Their fate would remain still, their life would be never ending and there would be no gain and William was left to rot for his mistake.

 

But recently we have found that William has tried to use the book, whether he has or not we don’t know. Whether the power of the book is strong enough we have to hope? I fear it would not be too long before William, will turn back the clock and make us live in a world of his own. His own realm in which there would be no one that could stop him.

 

At that moment it was 10 pm. OK now she said that is the end of the tail, now it is time to get some sleep, as she wrapped him up comfortably in bed. As he awoke for his next day of school little did he know, today he will be unfolding another part of a mystery.

 

As he made his way to the school, there was a child no less he was following him, but his job was to get Gwynedd into the magic school. As he continued following him to classes; then out of Gwynedd’s relief it happened in his English class, he noticed that the map was emitting a bright red light he then took it out slowly. Just as the teacher was pacing up and down towards him, smacking heads together to wake people up, then as he strolled away, he looked at the map. It was pointing to an underground cove beneath the school. He stared at it mesmerized he had explored the school fully but he had never seen any underground passage, he looked to where he was. Then he got out his small gun from his bag, looking around not to startle anyone then he aimed at the ground, underneath to where he was. He fired opening up the surface, then he moved the materials away like rocks, walls away like a fabric, this was the great thing about the weapon. It could penetrate anything like a piece of paper, making an opening enough to get through and once closed the original matter of the world is returned.

 

As he was now somewhat beneath his classroom dangling in the air, through the ceilings and walls, he carried on scrambling through the material constantly going towards his marker, opening up more and more, until suddenly he was right on top of it. He looked down and the map showed it was directly below him. He did not know how far under? But he opened up a hole to go down and down on the map it was indicating the distance 500 feet, 300 feet 100 feet underneath. He was getting there less than 10 feet now, he looked under to see what was there. Out of surprise nothing he could see nothing, he carried on going lower and lower until he was touching the entrance and yet all he could see was blackness.

 

But then as he fired the gun on the surface of it, out of his amazement appeared a massive underground sewer network. He gazed he could swear it was big enough to go directly under the whole city, he went in cautiously as he went in closer he checked his watch 15 minutes is all it took him to get here. He carried on walking silently across the tunnel and crossed the water until eventually he came into a massive hallway. This was one of the strangest places he had ever seen. Things were just magically appearing in front of him, an empty hallway hosting all sorts of things, things he liked, did not like and even things he had no idea about. There was portraits of children studying in St Angelo’s school the names were exhaustive, Andy, Marie Black, Devil X, Emmy, Lorekson and many more. They were carefully crafted onto various cutleries and finesse objects, looking at it closer made his mouth dropped he looked at all the names of the people and his mouth dropped open.

 

They all went to the same school, but in hundreds of different locations, worlds and possibly even galaxies. They were all from different places, all getting in the same school. They all had the same teachers, but the bio was different on them how can that be? How can the same school cover entire continents across the world, he thought? He gasped there is no way, then he looked on further to what surprised him more his name and profile appeared on the floor next to him and inside the carving was an invitation letter it looked like… like others before. You are now enrolled in the elements and magic school, there will be someone that will direct you to where to go follow their directions and you will be in a world of wonders.

 

He was dazzled, plainly dazzled. He could not believe his eyes he had just been invited to a place he did not even know, than it happened as he looked on. A slideshow appeared in front of him it was the elements school. It started by saying in a world far, far away was a school that was filled with magic and happiness, where everyone would be safe. A school that worked through the community and the people, there was no crime, no greed no passion. Only fairness, generosity and kindness the world lived together in harmony, but that was for a period that has not even happened, he looked bemused what do you mean not happened yet?

 

The slideshow continued, time has infatuated all, there is a special object that has corrupted time, time no longer moves as it should. As a result all you are seeing is the remains and tributes to all those that have died. It is their celebration for the time at the school, as what you are seeing is a school which has been destroyed, by time the past has killed the school. All that remains is a building not far from, where you are now which is unprotected and vulnerable, it needs to be rebuilt and we are looking for new people such as yourself to help us out and rebuild what is truly yours.

 

He was frightened and skeptical, now as he looked up again and yes he never noticed before why they were plated in gold, they were tributes to all those that died. What shocked him most was that he was the center of it all the hope. Only he could relight what had been lost, but how he did not know where to start? Where to start? It repeated all you need to do, is revisit Dalek and tell her the book is no longer safe, soon mankind will be running through the past eras including that of the cavemen and living it all again and again. You are to warn her and tell her that the only way to stop this from happening is to find someone or something that has the same energy as the book. Only then can someone go within the book, but they must do so willingly and sacrifice all they may have in return for their own death, times are grim and the person involved will not stop.

 

… Well he said he could ignore the rest of his lesson, he had more important things to do he had to go back to Dalek. He placed his gun out and marked her house then he aimed and pointed and moving towards it, opening up new fabrics of the world. It seemed much longer than normal the journey was much harder now, the thoughts and feelings of the slideshow had weakened him and he could not control himself as easily now. After several hours later he was again on the doorstep of Dalek this time he was coming with grave news, as she opened the door, he explained all and Dalek looked up. Oh dear she said it seems that, William has awakened the book, but the book is supposed to be his punishment. Maybe said Dalek, maybe it is the opposite of what we think maybe it is a curse on us. Quickly Gwynedd you must get out of here now follow the map, it will take you onto your next step clearly you are no longer safe here… she then closed the door.

 

At that moment his map was going crazy now, there were several dots on the map all pointing to the same location. They were pointing straight to the mountain pass near to where he lived, as he then readied himself against the pull by grappling on to what he had, he looked at the mountains and the map. The map was indicating for him to climb higher and higher he did so with great effort, slipping slightly on the broken rocks and stones, until eventually he reached the top. Then his map was showing something right next to him, he used his weapon. What preceded next sent shockwaves and almost sent him falling off the high mountain. It was not a location or an object it was, it was a … person.

 

He gasped for air and was about to speak, when suddenly the person started moving, they then created a portal on the mountain then they aimed with their wand to a location far, far away in the open skies where they disappeared. Gwynedd was reluctant but he seen the portal was still open and so decided to use it too. After he left the portal closed up behind him and now he was standing on some sandy shores near the edge of the island. Next up the person had yet to acknowledge Gwynedd instead, they just dived into the water and underwater they went into a final portal to and underground tunnel. As Gwynedd followed he was now in an ancient tunnel, which looked it would collapse soon, he went through the door and sure it did it caved in behind him there was an awful noise and then before his eyes…

 

He was inside a massive building with plenty or rooms, staircases, doorways everything, it was rich, prestigious and it seemed to have sort of magical tingle about the air.


	4. Chapter 4 – A Surprising Lesson

Before he could take a look around he was greeted by the headmaster who said welcome to elements and magic, you missed the lunch and it is time to rest now. I have delivered your food upstairs enjoy and we look forward to seeing you tomorrow, as he ate the food it was the most exotic food he had ever had. Then shortly after he was filled with a magical dream, he arose out of bed it was 8 am and started getting ready to go to school. How much he despised his teachers he looked up at his first lesson it was human studies, oh my that sounded so boring how can they give him a lesson like that no he cried. As he pictured the teacher would make them sit there for 2 hours looking at their faces to see who would sleep first and then smack them down the face, as he entered the classroom. He was about to run out he had exactly 6 seconds to leave the classroom, but as it turned out he could not he was stuck against the door, as everyone came in. Then the teacher locked up the door and unfroze him and said where do you think you were going? I was going home he had said to sleep. Ha ha said the teacher nice try, do not worry he said as he dragged him along his side you and me will soon become best friends.

 

He awoke with a start it was just on time, his alarm clock rang it was 8 o clock. He checked his timetable well he must have been imagining it, his first lesson was basics of magic now that had a rather interesting hum to it. He could not explain it a he got of bed and got ready quickly and then made his way to class and sat down comfortably even before anyone else had come. The professor was hiding behind the stage area of the room, watching him closely only when everyone had come in and started to make noise that filled the room. The professor snuck out quietly and sprung up dramatically out of the air, welcome class to basics of magic in this class you will learn everything you need to survive, interact with objects and problem solving. The concept of spells is perhaps the most interesting you are going to learn, without further ado let us ready to cast your first spell, today we are going to learn a spell called move by the end of today you will enchant it perfectly and use it in deadly situations, and help each other in dire situations. Then he said right class, pick up your wands and let us begin, the stage curtain closed the room was filled with darkness as the light turned off. The Professor said the first thing you need for any spell is focus and concentration, what is going around you is not important. The only thing that is important is what you are doing at that moment, beware of your surroundings but do not let your surroundings control you.

 

To cast move, just like in all spells you will learn your mind becomes the wand and the spell, close your eyes you need to speak to your mind, explain to it what exactly you want to do. Mutter the words I want to move this block to the other side of the room, whilst looking at the object, you must clear all emotions he said as he passed someone crying and clear your mind. Emotions make it difficult to focus you must have a clear purpose, say now in your mind, I want to move this block next to me, over to the other side to open the door. The moving of the block to open up door is the purpose, picture the colour and describe everything about the object. The green box on the ground next to me needs to be moved across to the door then add a statement like it is too heavy for me to move. The statement must be honest for now say I wish to move the green box across to other side to activate the door, I am asking this is I am new to magic and wish to learn its way.

 

You see he said you must be absolutely truthful with yourself, the first step with magic is visualising the object in front of you. This is only done though if you have a clear purpose to what you want to do, without purpose there is no meaning, therefore you cannot visualise it in your head. So come on then everybody do you see some stones next to you on the table, simply tap them with your wand and then let us try again everybody now repeat after me. I wish to move the green box across to other side to activate the door, I am asking this is I am new to magic and wish to learn its way. In the next moment the crystals glowed and everybody was now connecting with the mind. The crystals were slowly emptying the contents into everyone’s minds excellent said the professor this is the next stage where you are now inside your mind. Do you see now how you are in the same room, the object has already been targeted this is normal, it is essential to target the right things, to access your mind and pull off correct result? In here remember you cannot change targets but what you can do is observe magic, see how much is used up. You can see your magic on the bottom right this will keep going down every few seconds the longer the spell goes, until eventually it runs out completely, with the help of the stones your magic will be stabilised for much longer.

 

On the top right is the magic count of how magic you are already using, on the top left is the magic required to move an object, as you can all see now to move this object the box you only need 5 magic. Looking around the room I can see some of you are using 20 magic, this overuse needs to be controlled this is the very thing we will monitor and build for you in this school. Remember some factors that cause over usage, is emotions, failure of purpose, use magic for something you should not. You see magic should not always be used the rule of magic is that magic should only be used for when you are not fit to perform the task or if someone else needs it to survive.

 

Just look at the magic and how quickly it drains, it is fast just to warn you if ever you magic did run out completely you will be left drained and unable to do anything, not even move until the magic is restored. The reason for this is because you are using your mind to channel the magic, you see this magic amount is the mind power of yourself. If your mind can not handle the magic, then this could lead to death or unconsciousness so be very carefully when casting.

 

They say you need to make sure you exit your mind just before you have 100 magic left to ensure you can leave safely, now whilst we are in the mind quickly let us cast the spell for move, just swish your wand quickly left to right whilst focusing hard on the object. Then say the words move clearly hold still the memory of what you want to do with the object to give more purpose keep repeating until the spell is complete. Make sure at all times your spell power on the top centre is always equal to or more then the spell needs, so this block needs 5 magic, so yep everybody seems to be firing up at least 5 magic points good. Good keep it balanced he said as he watched some students wobbling with the wand, do not be afraid be confident you can all do this. Nearly there and there we have it, he glanced over at one of the students and said John. John, is there a part of your life which you never want to open up I am guessing hurt or depression, yes he said meekly. No need to worry said the professor I will guide you through some magic tricks, just follow my instructions. Hold still for a moment let me put your negative thoughts to one side he summoned a cauldron where he then mixed the thoughts. Thus separating the bad from the good, then he connected his mind back to himself. This is a technique called memory cleansing of course you cannot forget the most horrible times of your life, but when it comes to magic we must neutralise our mind in whatever means necessary. After finishing in here I will explain the methods then John all of a sudden did it first time. Well done he said for the purposes of these lessons I will give you tools to make spell casting easier but you must practice it for yourself as in exams and real life you will not have the luxury of doing this, practice makes everything perfect.

 

All these lessons are doing is giving you a feel and understanding of how to cast, it is up to yourself to work harder, attend extra classes and practice the way you learn. It is your own interest to improve your own understanding of all of this at that moment John had now finished so now they were back on their way back into the classroom.

 

So before we go on and practice a bit let me just summarise a few things then, so what have we learned in essence is that magic has various rules. Firstly remember that magic can only be used for a purpose, secondly to use magic clear your emotions or feelings these can get in the way of spells you must focus only on one thing what is being performed. If needed then use the cauldron trick I showed you before, it is always capable of keeping away certain bad memories which you have experienced. But also you can use herbs and potions to do the same things as well remember in real life, theses remedies may not be useable. So what you have to do is practice and learn you must find a comfortable method of clearing your mind, that is what we will train you in and develop a strong mind in your magic usage class.

 

Secondly remember that the stats are shown about the spell, spell amount needed, total spells magic, spell amount used and spell usage left. These are the numbers to look out for drinking potions or use of elemental stones, such as the ones you have used today. This will help to regenerate magic and give you more magic; your spell control will make sure you do not waste magic. Spell control is getting the right balance of magic use at the right time, saving your energy, at the moment you have access to stones so using less magic is not a problem. If you are using too much then you are draining yourself out, I want all of you to next time relax do not worry about actually trying to mover the block. Just focus on it as though you want to move it and then use your elemental stones in front of you to store and unleash the magic, we will do this several times.

 

As the entered the mind this time, it was allot easier the spell seemed to work with no effort, they were practically using no magic whilst the magic stones were actually storing the spell for usage. All they were doing was focusing on the target and hitting it to move it across to the door, there was a deep sigh of relief as then moments later they had then returned to the classroom.

 

Right said the teacher now we are going to practice with heavier objects he then started to launch at them 5kg, 10kg to 20kg objects as they then moved them you are trying too hard with the spell. Relax remember, magic is only effective if you use it free of spirit and mind. If you think too hard about the spell, the spell will not work. The spell must be used naturally from your ability do not work hard for it, let it come to you. Within moments they were then moving away the targets the teacher was launching, then the teacher clapped and said ok now for the real test.


End file.
